The Girl in the White Dress
by Chandler Rose
Summary: She was more beautiful than any other thing I have ever seen in my life. Her white dress blew softly in the wind. I couldn't help, but fall to my knees in her grace. The angel seemed to be frozen in shock that she was discovered. The angel shook her head and disbelief and flew quickly away from him. Draco was left alone in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl in the White Dress**

Hey guys! This is my story "The Girl in the White Dress." This is really my first attempt of writing a story. I personalllyyy think that my idea for my story is pretty good and originally, but honestly my option doesn't matter as much. You guys are more important _soooo_ I would really appreciate telling me any advice (I don't mind some criticism of how I can improve) and how you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present**

Draco couldn't help, but fidget in his seat. He tried his hardest to keep still, but he was so nervous that he could hardly breathe. Hermione reached over to grab his hand and brought it to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. He looked lovingly at her and then to her large diamond ring on her left hand.

"They will understand," said Hermione with a soft smile trying to reason with him. "They all will."

"Our friends barely accepted it, but your parents… Hermione that is something completely different. It is not like I was a complete angel to you growing up. I was an arse and you know it. How can they see past that?" Draco said groaning and pulled his hand away from her to hide his face into his hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatization. "Draco they are my parents! If anyone would support me, it would be them. Just calm down. You have nothing to be afraid of. They are just my parents."

"I know that is what I am afraid of."

"There they are!" she said standing up from her seat and smoothing out her white dress. "Mum! Dad! We are over here," she called waving them over to the table that they were sitting at the restaurant.

"Hello, dear. You look so beautiful," her mum said when she reached her giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hermione, it is so wonderful to see you," Hermione's mum said as her dad gave her a tight hug. Once they were done greeting their daughter, they turned their attention to the blonde, pale man with the starling grey eyes.

Draco slowly raised from his seat and with a small smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his face, "Hello." he said reaching out his hand. "I am Draco Malfoy and I going to marry your daughter."

Their mouth's dropped. Hermione's mum was the first to awaken from her state of utter confusion, but Hermione's dad seemed to be a stuck in that state with his mouth fixed in an "o" like shape.

"Is this the Draco Malfoy that you were talking about when you were at school?" she said in strained attempted of sweetness.

"Yes," Hermione said with determination.

"But he did such awful things to you. How can you ever marry him? You could do _so_ much better, sweetie. What about Ron? I thought you were dating him? How did _this_ even happen?" asked Hermione's dad shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ha! Weasely?" Draco snorted in disgust. "Not likely."

Hermione glared at Draco, but with a hint of softness in her eyes. She turned to her parents. "Draco is right even thought it was not put very well. I don't love Ron. I love Draco. A lot has happened these last two years. After everything that his happened… it is clear that Draco is what I have been looking for all this time."

"What happened?" said her dad his eyes softening toward her daughter.

"It is a really long story," Draco said smiling towards Hermione.

"We have time," said Hermione's mum leaning forward in interest.

"Well it all started with a girl in a white dress…"

 **Two Years Ago**

 **Draco POV**

I pulled a shirt over my head and looked at my clock next to his bed. It read 12:00 and it was time to go. I could not be late. The Dark Lord would not be so forgiving as he was last time. I grabbed my bag and quietly exited my dormitory so I would not awake my dorm mates. I raced through the hallways and hid in the shadows.

The shadows were supposed to comfort me weren't they? Father said that he always felt comfort in the darkness. In the darkness, he always felt closer to The Dark Lord. I never felt this comfort. Instead I felt agitation that was all consuming. This agitation seemed to strangle me. There was never any escape. Everywhere I seemed to turn the darkness was always there. It was there in the night, it was there in the shadows, it was there in the Dark Lord, and now it was there within me. I came to abrupt stop trying to catch my breath, but I still felt like I was suffocating.

"Just do what you are told. Stand tall. Breath. Just do what you are told. Stand tall. Breath. Just do what you are told. Stand tall. Breath," I whispered into the shadows. When my panic attack vanished and my breathing commenced I continued running into the darkness. I am a Malfoy after all. All we do is move forward.

I tried to distract myself thinking about that ugly, bucktooth Mudblood and the prank that I played on her today. Those were always the highlight of my days. I enjoyed seeing her squirm. I enjoyed seeing her face turning a deep shade red when she was angry especially when she was angry at me. I loved hating Hermione Granger.

I slipped a potion into her drink during breakfast. I was working on this potion for months. I think this was one of my best pranks yet because it didn't end with a witty remark from the know-it-all Granger. It wasn't just any potion, but an unintelligent potion. It only lasted for 24 hours, but it was definitely worth it. I really loved watching her going around and acting like a bumbling idiot like Neville Longbottom.

When Snape asked her a question instead of answering like a smart arse no words came out. I couldn't help, but roar with laughter along with the idiots Goyle and Crabbe. Those goons are putty in my hands. Are those idiots my friends? No. They are my drones. I don't have any friends. Father says that friends make you weak. You don't need friends. You need servants that bend at your every will.

That potion was not a good as I thought because as soon as I started to laugh. Hermione whipped around at the sound of my voice and gave me a very hard glare like she had something up her arse.

I stopped running and stopped in front of the looming woods. It was the Forbidden Forest. Every time I entered the Forbidden Forest I felt a rush of chills that shook me to the bone. This was the house of evil. This is where I am supposed to belong. My father says that one day I will be the Dark Lord's right hand man. My mother says that I need to be strong. I can't be weak. I can't fail them. I can't back down. I have no choice. It was time to go into the woods. I am a Malfoy I can't fail.

The Dark Lord created another Horcrux. He had sensed that Potter was close to defeating him so out of fear of the boy he created one more. I don't really know why he was afraid of the boy. He was just an ignorant boy. There was nothing that could defeat the Dark Lord. He was essentially invincible. His whole system runs by fear. Fear is stronger than the hope that Potter carries on his back and his merry band of idiots that follow him.

I was the guard of this Horcrux because I was the son of the most trusted Death Eater. By doing this I would be able to prove myself to the Dark Lord that I am fit to serve him. The fact that I am doing this to serve him makes me question what being a Malfoy is all about. Isn't a Malfoy supposed to be the master not the servant? That what I was taught, but I guess the Dark Lord is the exception. Every night I had check to make sure that the Horcrux was still there and alert the Dark Lord if it isn't. And if it is not there… Hopefully that won't happen.

I approached the looming tree and reached into the hole that was in the bark. I pulled out a beautiful heart shaped, ruby necklace. I rush of anger rushed into my body at the touch of the charming necklace. I instantly dropped it and the anger rushed out of my body as quickly as it came. I grabbed a stick that was resting on the ground and carefully picked up the enchanted necklace and placed it back into its hiding spot.

It was time to head back before my dorm mates noticed my absence. I walked at a rapid pace wanting to escape the darkness. Suddenly I was a blinded by a light. It wanted me. It needed me. It felt as it I was under trance and the warmth of the light was calling my name. The light took me to a lake that I have never seen before. As I approached the lake I finally was able to find what was creating the beautiful light.

It was a girl. She was floating just above the water. Her white dress was blowing softly in the wind and her silky brown hair was thrown across behind her. There was a bright aura that was surrounding her body. She was an angel with beautiful white wings that were flapping gracefully to help her hover just above the water. Her back was towards me and she was gazing across the lake into the darkness. I wanted more than anything to see her face.

I made the mistake of calling out to her. She turned around. Her halo illuminated her porcelain face. The unfamiliar being was more beautiful than any other thing I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't help, but fall to my knees in her grace. The angel seemed to be frozen in shock that she was discovered. The angel shook her head and disbelief and flew quickly away from him. Her light was quickly devoured by the darkness and I was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter guys it only gets better from here. I am hoping to release my next chapter within the week. As I said earlier I would really appreciate hearing your opinions. Good or Bad. Don't be scared just click that little button below to Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl in the White Dress**

 **Chapter 2**

Hey guys. I really appreciate people that are checking out my story and some people who are starting to review. It definitely means a lot to me that people have enjoyed my first chapter. Let me know if there is any improvements that I should make or how you guys are liking the story by reviewing. All you guys are so sweet. Happy reading :)

* * *

 **Draco POV**

I entered Hogwarts at the crack of dawn. I stayed by the lake hoping for the girl with the white dress to return. I stayed there for what felt like hours, but when I saw the sun creep across the horizon I knew that I had made a mistake. The Dark Lord warned me to be back at Hogwarts before the sunrise. If anyone finds out about my mission, the Dark Lord will punish me. The Dark Lord rarely finds compassion to spare when someone has betrayed him or has made a mistake. I find it extremely unlikely that the Dark Lord will have mercy on me if I fail especially because this is a significant mission.

I crept into my room trying to not making a disturbance that would awake my dorm mates. Fortunately, Crabbe was the only one that was awake and Blaise was sleeping. Crabbe was blundering twit. I could lie all day through my teeth and would not notice. Blaise has known me as a child. My father and Blaise's father had one thing in common which was the Dark Lord. We spent a majority of our time together while our fathers were embracing the Dark Lord's propaganda. Blaise would have easily been able to see right through my deception.

"Where were you?" Crabbe asked me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't be such an idiot. I was obviously with a girl last night," Draco said with a cocky smirk.

I wasn't _really_ lying. I was with that angelic girl. I need to be more careful. I can't let this girl interfere with my plans. It is my duty as Malfoy to do this job. It is what I was raised to do. It is what I have to do. I have no choice.

"Really?" Crabbe asked with wide eyes.

I just rolled my eyes at him and moved past him to try to get to the dinning hall. He scurried after me ranting about some irrelevant topic. I attempted to nod at appropriate times while I thought about the girl in the white dress.

As I entered the dining hall, two arms coiled around from behind me. I tried to squirm away from individual, but the more I squirmed the tighter the arms grabbed hold of me. Fighting was useless.

"Drakey!" she squealed from behind me.

"Pansy. Sod. Off. I swear you are easily the most annoying girl in this school even more annoying than the Harry Potter's fan club," I scowled while mentally telling myself that I could not hit a girl.

"Ouch Drakey!" she whimpered failing miserably to pretend to be sad which was quickly wiped away with a Slytherin smirk. "It's okay. I forgive you. I know you love me," she said with a wink and sauntered over to her seat.

I found my seat at the table, but made sure to be as far away from Pansy as possible. I ignored chatter of the classmates around me and looked at the Mudblood laughing at something that Weasley said. My viciously stabbed some innocent eggs on my plate with a fork. Ignorant Mudblood.

Many people believe that having friends make you stronger. They say some rubbish about having a lot of friends makes you stronger because you can stand all together for one common goal. In other words, those people are a bunch of twits. Everyone has their own agenda. Friends get in the way of the things set in place for you. It makes it more complicated. Don't they realize that having friends puts you in danger. Having friends means you aren't just concerned about the situation that is going on in your life, but now you are also concerned with what is going on in theirs. Having friends is dangerous, but being in love is even more risky. That is why the Potter's fan club won't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. I had to learn the hard way that having friends was never an option.

I only had one friend growing up before Hogwarts. His name was James and he was a Mudblood. At the time, I was a brat who didn't concern himself with the wizardry debates between Muggle, Wizard, and Mudblood. Back then I didn't realize what it meant to be friends with a Mudblood, but I would learn soon enough.

Everyday we would meet at the playground and play until the sun went down. One day James wanted to play at my house. I didn't think at the time there was a problem bringing a Mudblood into our home. When we finally entered the house, blood drained from my face and I stopped cold. The Dark Lord was here with my father. All I wanted to do was run, but I was frozen in place. I remember the way the Dark Lord got out of his seat in a very deliberate manner that made shivers go down my spin.

"Who is your friend?" the Dark Lord hissed in my ear.

"My name is James," he said with a toothy grin reaching out his hand.

The Dark Lord took a deep breath and he laughed. "Is that what I think I smell," he said approaching James taking a deeper breath to capture his scent. "We can't have Mudblood roaming these halls," he said taking his wand out of his robe and twirled it in his long, white fingers. "That is just no good."

I knew what was coming next by the look in his eyes, but I couldn't move. I was petrified in fear. I opened my mouth to warn him, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. I heard the Dark Lord yell the two words that I was anticipatimg and James fell to the floor. He was lying on the ground with his blue eyes fixed on the ceiling. I turned to the Dark Lord fighting my tears. I may have been young, but I did know that Malfoys do not cry.

"You do not need friends. All you need is people to do your bidding for you. You need servants. Nothing more, nothing less," said my father giving me a pat on the back then turning back to the Dark Lord unfazed. "Back to buisness. Shall we?" he said with a crooked smile.

Sometimes in the night I see James' face with his bright blue eyes glazed over. Sometimes in the night I hear the Dark Lord's laugh ring in my ears. Sometimes I see my dad's crooked smile. I should have been brave. I should have stood up and fought for him. I failed him. Instead of crying over my lost friend, I do what Malfoys always do. We just move forward with our head held high. There is a reason why Malfoys aren't in Gryffindor. Fear gets the best of us. The Dark Lord runs his whole system with fear. It is no wonder that Malfoys are attracted to working for the Dark Lord.

I looked over at Granger, Potter, and Weasley as they were eating their breakfast at the other table. They had no idea what was in store for them.

"Draco? Are you okay? You look really sad," Blaise said with some concern in his voice.

I just nodded because telling him what was bothering me would make him a friend. And as I have already said repeatedly I don't have any friends.

Granger rose from her seat and waved goodbye to her friends sitting at the Gryfindor table. I smirked. It was time for my favorite part of the day. What an excellent way to lift my spirits than to pick a fight with Granger. I abruptly rose from my table and rushed to follow her out of the dining hall.

"Granger!" I called after her and at the sound of my voice she walked a little faster. With my long legs, I was able to catch up with her with minimal effort.

"Malfoy. I am not in the mood today for your games," she hissed at me with her face already starting to flush with anger.

"Is it because you don't have your little friends to fight your battles for you," I sneered.

She whipped around to face me and she was fuming. Her face was a deep shade of red. Her eyes had a bright fire in them that I never seen from her except when we fight. Her hair seemed to already have a mind of its own and going in all sorts of directions.

"How dare you! You know that I can fight my own battles," she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is that why you have those two idiots joined at your hip?"

"They are called _friends_ , Malfoy. Ever heard that term before," she yelled in frustration.

"That is a low blow, Granger. Stop pretending you know it all because it is clear that you do not. You are just a stupid Mud-"

Her hand came flying and slapped me square in the face. The sound of her slap echoed throughout the hallway and everything seemed to freeze within that moment. Her eyes were on fire. Her cheeks were stained red. Her chest went up and down with her breath. She looked radiant.

"Both of you! Detention!" roared Ms. McGonagall from across the hall.

Her face that was once radiant quickly turned pale. The fire in her eyes were extinguished. Her head that was previously held high was now turned towards the ground in shame. This argument didn't feel as good as all the other previous arguments I had with Granger. Instead of Granger storming off hot and bothered, she standing there with her tail between her legs in humiliation. I just enjoy a fight between someone of similar intellects. I enjoy the witty comments we throw at each other. In that moment, I realized I did not hate Granger at all. I enjoyed getting her riled up, but seeing her in this state was heart wrenching.

I watched her slouched form retreating. I felt like I should call out to her, but before words came out I realized I could not. I could never tell her of my guilt. Mudbloods are concerned the bottom of the wizard world. If it ever got back to the Dark Lord that I apologized to a lesser being, the Dark Lord will show no remorse. He may kill me.

* * *

Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. I will try to finish the third chapter as soon as possible. Seeing people simply clicking on my story to check it out means a lot. If you want to give me your opinion/ideas/criticism of my story do not be afraid to click that review button below. Thanks everyone for the support so far. It really does mean a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl in the White Dress**

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not came out with another chapter in so long. I have been so incredibly busy. I promise I am not abandoning this story. Anywayssss.. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :-)

* * *

I shouldn't feel bad for what I did to Granger. I have made fun of her before, but this time was different. Granger had a wild spirit with a flame that was always present in those brown eyes. That flame would be present with her friends and those that she loved. That flame would be present in our fights that I couldn't get enough of. Our fights were a drug. I couldn't stop. Every time I saw her I wanted to see that flame.

In our fights, I could see that flame grow into a wild fire that would consume her eyes. That flame would extend to color her porcelain cheeks. The flame would set her hair on fire. Her unruly curls seemed to have a mind of its own going in all sorts of directions. When we were fighting she was on fire.

Every time I interact with her I feel a tingle and a heat that came from my chest and would shoot all the way to my fingers and toes. I loved to hate Hermione Granger. Some people say that there is a close line between love and hate. I guess they would be right. I do _love_ to _hate_ her.

This fight was different than all the rest. At the end I didn't see a flame. It was extinguished because of her humiliation. When the flame was extinguished I no longer felt the warmth. Guilt overcame my body in surprising waves that was almost impossible to keep down.

Maybe that is why I am pacing outside Ms. McGonagall door waiting for detention to start. Guilt drove me here. I knew I had to swallow it down. There was no way I could apologize to her even though I knew I should. I shook my head.

Ms. McGonagall opened the door. She looked at me in disbelief. She adjusted her glasses and looked at me carefully.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here so early?" she said shaking her head. "Detention doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Why don't you go to the dinning hall for dinner and come back?"

"I am not hungry. Do you mind if I stay here and wait for it to start?"

She gave me a knowing look. Instead of pressing me, she gave me a warm smile that I didn't deserve and told me that I was welcome here anytime.

I slid past her and sat in a nearby chair. I looked at the clock that was above the black board. I couldn't keep my eyes off the clock. I stared a the clock begging for time to go faster. If only the harder I would stare at the clock the faster time would go?

"Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't help, but notice that something is troubling you," she said with a concerned tone.

I continued to stare at the clock and watch as the seconds go by.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I finally looked at her and put on the Malfoy smirk.

"Everything is absolutely splendid," I couldn't help, but spat at the one of the only teachers that was trying to help.

I looked back up to the clock and watch as the seconds go by.

Finally she walked into the room and I stopped watching the clock. Granger gave a hesitant smile at Ms. McGonagall. Ms. McGonagall nodded at her as if telling her that don't worry you are still my favorite. This caused Granger's smile to brighten as she walked over to her desk.

"Well since you are all here," Ms. McGonagall said clearing her throat. "I can have you organize my book shelf," she ordered pointing at the seemingly endless books that were all put in all sorts of directions. "Some of my younger students when they borrow books they don't know how to put them back," she said with some agitation. "Once you are done you may go. I will be in my office if you need me."

Promptly, at Ms. McGonagall exit, Granger rose and began to organize the books that were scattered around the book shelf and placed in random directions on the shelves. I, on the other hand, rose lazily and slowly made my way to shelf. I could sense Granger's annoyance with me from a mile away.

Her nose was turned up and her back was turned towards me.

Oh I see what is going on here. She is giving me the silent treatment.

After what felt like hours with absolute silence from the both of us besides the occasional rustle of paper I decided I didn't like the silence.

I sucked in a breath and let out a very loud, obnoxious sigh.

She didn't look at me, but narrowed her eyes and continued to organized the desk.

I sucked in a breath and let out another very loud, obnoxious sigh.

"What," she said clenching her teeth.

"I am bored."

She whipped her head in my direction. Her eyes shot daggers at me and a flame was starting to build within them. Her cheeks turned a rose color. Her lips were pursed. Her teeth were clenched. Her hair was flying in every direction. I couldn't help, but think for a moment she really did she did look beautiful. Well until she slapped me in the middle of the cheek.

"Are you mad woman? What the bloody hell was that for?" I said holding by stinging cheek.

"You are bored? You are the one who got us in this mess!" She scolded me with both hands on her hips. "If you are so bored maybe you should just do this by yourself," she said pushing me, but then stepping even closer to me. "You know what I am tired of you being an arse to me all the time," she said coming dangerously close. "Ugh! Sometimes I just hate you Draco Malfoy!" she said with her face inches away from mine.

In that moment, we were both frozen. Our heavy breathing seemed to fall into sync. I couldn't help, but be ensnared by the intense look in her eyes. In those brown eyes, I could see the specks of the red flame scattered. I couldn't help but look at her lips and-

As quickly as the moment happened, it stopped. Granger pushed me away. Her eyes were wide in shock and then suddenly pain consumed her face that caused her to double over. She arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Granger!" I called out to her.

"Get away from me!" she begged me running out of the room.

I ran after her down the dark empty hallway, but when she turned the corner she was gone.

Granger was not in class the next day. Her two idiot friends sat by themselves and seemed genuinely confused and concerned on Granger's whereabouts. On normal days I would have been troubled because I would have not been able to pick a fight or play a prank on her. Today I was… I didn't know what I was feeling. I just wanted to know where she was. Maybe because I may have been the last person to see her and this time I really didn't do anything.

Something was definitely up with Granger and I knew I would make it my mission to find out what.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think so far. I love to hear back from my readers whether it is something to improve on or just to say you like or hate (hopefully not hate) the story. Hopefully I will have another chapter out to you guys very soon!

Love, Chandler Rose


End file.
